coronation_street_past_and_presentfandomcom-20200214-history
Tanya Pooley
Tanya Pooley was a character in Coronation Street from Ep 3548 - 31 May 1993 to Ep 3755 - 23 Sep 1994. She was the bitchy barmaid of The Rovers Return, Coronation Street. Tanya often revelled in humiliating fellow barmaid Raquel Wolstenhulme. Tanya then seduced lorry driver Charlie Whelan from his girlfriend Bet Gilroy, who was also Tanya's boss, before Tanya running off with Charlie, never to return to Weatherfield. Tanya was played by Eva Pope. Biography Backstory Tanya Pooley was born in about 1967 to Dennis Pooley and his wife. Tanya worked at The Queens pub as a barmaid. She was a bit of a maneater and had bitchy traits. 1993-1994 Tanya Pooley was still a barmaid at The Queens in May 1993. She then started work as a barmaid at The Rovers Return. Tanya was liked by her boss Bet Gilroy, who had begged Tanya to come and work for her at the Rovers. Tanya was quite abrasive and could be offensive. She did not get on well with her colleage Raquel Wolstenhulme. In late 1993 she set Raquel up by pretending to say that Armani had signed her up to a modelling agency. Raquel went to where she was supposed to meet the photographers and press at an old fruit and veg market but was left standing there for hours until she realised it was a cruel joke. Tanya dated married man Alex Christie, who was also the boss of Raquel's boyfriend Des Barnes. The vixen Tanya then seduced Des and started a 3 month affair with him. The truth outed in late June 1994 when Raquel went to meet Des at his house and overheard him saying to Alex and Tanya that Tanya is his woman now. Bet comforted Raquel and sacked Tanya. But the devious Tanya even slapped herself so she could pretend that Des has hit her. Tanya said that Des had been blackmailing her. Raquel fell for it and comforted Tanya. Bet had her doubts though. Bet took Tanya back on but still was suspicious of her. As Alex had sacked Des, Des sued Alex for unfair dismissal. Des called Tanya as a witness and she was horrified. Alex suggested she lied. However, Des and Alex agreed to an out of court settlement. In late August 1994, Tanya was chatted up briefly by local butcher Fred Elliott and was not amused. Tanya's habit of stealing other women's men did not stop there when she seduced Charlie Whelan, the boyfriend of her boss Bet Gilroy. In September 1994, Tanya said how she feels Bet uses people then gets bored with them, and how Bet had asked her to come to work at the Rovers in the first place. Tanya and Charlie slept together that night. Bet finally sacked Tanya when she found out that she had taken her man Charlie, so in September 1994, Tanya and Charlie ran off to Hamburg, Germany. After her exit from Weatherfield Tanya left Charlie in October 1994 but never returned to Weatherfield. She may have stayed in Germany. She has not been seen or heard from in Weatherfield since. Raquel was pleased to finally be free from nasty Tanya. In October 1994, Charlie returned to Weatherfield to say Tanya had left him. Bet refused to take him back but said she loved him, and he said he loved her before leaving Weatherfield for good. Over a year after she left Weatherfield for the last time, Tanya was mentioned in December 1995 when Raquel realised how much of a love rat Des was, and how he played away with Tanya. Memorable info Born: About 1967 Full Name: Tanya Pooley Parents: Dennis Pooley and Mrs Pooley Siblings: Spouse: Children: Trivia Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1993. Category:Characters last seen in 1994. Category:Rovers Return staff. Category:Coronation Street bad girls. Category:Villains. Category:Pooley family